forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mogadishu Invasion
In response to the PLR kidnapping various people in Mogadishu, Somalia and a new chemical agent being manufactured in the city, the Mogadishu Invasion '''was executed by Task Force Underdog, the Russian Army, the Czech Militia, and the SAS. This was considered the "biggest invasion of a nation since the Hamburg Invasion to date." Prelude Hostage situation On July 14, 2019, the PLR kidnapped various people in Mogadishu, Somalia and held them inside a villa owned by Al-Bashir himself. Among the foreign hostages were Boris Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena, who was held in an office, Sandman's daughter, Gracie Miller, who was held along with the US Vice President (codename Jackrabbit) in the basement, Yuri Danilova's sister, Ekaterina, who was locked in a bedroom, various Czech Militia members in the south wing, and the entire Russian cabinet, who were held with Ekaterina. In response, the allies threatened to invade Mogadishu, only to receive the following response from Al-Bashir: "I'd like to see you all try to invade my domain, foreigners, and ''fail'''''!" He said the earlier like because he had no idea the allies would actually invade Somalia. Sure enough, the allies sent thousands of troops, weapons, vehicles, and armories to Somalia in a full-scale invasion, completely dumbfounding the enemies and causing Al-Bashir to scramble in order to repel the invaders. The Invasion Prior to the invasion, everyone was assigned to help certain teammates. Yuri was assigned with assisting the Serbian Loyalists in covering Delta Force's advance through Mogadishu. William Wallcroft and the SAS were tasked with covering Henry Blackburn and TFU. Sandman was ordered to help the Russian Loyalists penetrate the beach defenses on Mogadishu and Kelsey Eversmeyer was tasked with pointing out various positions from the home base, an aircraft carrier sailing off the coast of Somalia. Yuri was the first to reach the villa after using a convoy of Jeep Wranglers to bust through a gate leading to the streets up to the villa. He and the Serbs bravely fought toward the villa and broke inside from the rooftop while Kamarov provided air support with an Mi-24 Hind. Later, Yuri and the Serbians fought their way into the basement and reached the Vice President, who was was blindfolded, tied up, and gagged while being tortured with a cattle prod at the time of his recovery. Meanwhile, Sandman and Henry Blackburn ran into problems trying to reach the villa; their guys were holed up in a foxhole from a mortar while Somali mercenaries (hired by the PLR to kill the invaders) fired on them with machineguns and pounded them with mortars. Luckily, Sandman was able to contact Kelsey and she sent Carrie Underwood and her strike force of AH-64 Apaches into the villa's vicinity, where they tore up the entire front face of the villa and killed everyone inside, allowing the two men and their strike forces to advance into the villa. They fought their way through the upper floors and later reached the upstairs office, where Alena was found trapped in an iron maiden with two Somalis attempting to impale her with the spikes from inside the device. Sandman slaughtered the two militants and rescued Alena from the iron maiden, only to have a run-in with Solomon Lewis and the PLR. Solomon grabbed Alena and dragged her into another area with the basement where Gracie was. Luckily, William Wallcroft was able to reach the basement and intercept Solomon, beating him with the butt of his M4A1 SOPMOD until he was unconscious while Sandman secured Alena, who informed them that Gracie was trapped in a butcher shop and about to be "butchered like a cow." As for the other hostages, they were moved to the "Valley of Pain." Greatly distressed, Sandman and Wallcroft turned into cold-blooded killers; they charged through the basement and later discovered a secret passageway. At the same time, the Russian Loyalists broke into the villa (after having braved an attempt by the PLR to kill them using suicide vehicles) and caught up with the Americans and the British. They deduced that the Valley of Pain-whatever it was-was located on the very bottom of the building, to the end of a "long tunnel of pain." They quickly discovered what the "tunnel of pain" was; an extensive network of tunnels with various traps, including rope traps, beartraps, cage traps, and motion-sensor cameras with flamethrowers. Despite these obstacles, the Russians, British, and Americans reached the Valley of Pain, which turned out to be a torture chamber converted into a genuine depiction of Hell-complete with ''real ''fire and ''real ''cages, as well as real demons (Satan himself loaned the demons from Hades). The strike force also noticed many of the Czech POWs-except for a select few being kept in dog kennels-hanging upside down and being used as punch bags by demons. They were able to "kill" the demons (they actually disappeared into puffs of smoke instead of dying) and rescue the hostages by shooting them off the ceiling and then freeing the Czech militants inside the dog kennels. Then they came to the "Locker of Torment", which was really a meat locker with the remaining hostages hogtied and laid out as "animals ready for slaughtering in a slaughterhouse." Sandman saw Ekaterina tied to a chair with scorpions trying to pinch her while being suspended from the ceiling. Later, Gracie was spotted tied to a chair, gagged, and being tortured with grubs and worms (actually earthworms). Sandman attempted to rescue her, but Yuri intercepted him, explaining that the chair is rigged with explosives and that one hand on the chair-as well as the hostage-will blow up both the HVI and Sandman himself. Sandman quickly solved this problem by shooting at the chair legs, disabling the explosives. However, a swinging blade was activated, causing Yuri to shove Sandman out of the way in order to prevent him from being decapitated. The Russian Army entered the Locker of Torment and found the Russian cabinet members, but half of the soldiers were killed when an explosive cage trap was activated; a cage fell on several unlucky soldiers and it later exploded while the victims tried to shoot the lock off. In response, Sandman left Gracie to rescue the Russian cabinet members. However, half of them were already dead when he came to the scene; Oleg Krushchev, the president's close adviser, was hanged. Pavel Kalishov, one of Boris' advisors was incinerated after trying to escape from a "living oven", and Alyosha Sarov, another close advisor, was impaled by spikes. Only a handful of other Russian cabinet members survived. One of the survivors, Anya Makarova (she is '''not '''related to Vladimir Makarov) was able to escape from an explosive cage, though it left her with second degree burns all over her body and the explosion knocked her unconscious. When Sandman shook her awake, she was able to inform him that fellow cabinet member Dimitri Sarov had run off to get help. While Henry took her outside, Sandman returned to Gracie and freed her from the chair, only to fall through the floor and end up in an underground dungeon; luckily they found a tunnel and climbed back to the surface, where she was reunited with the other hostages. The chemical agent Once the hostages were secure, Sandman got word of a chemical agent that was scheduled to be shipped to New York. Gracie volunteered to stay with her brother and lead him to the site of the shipment while Wallcroft and the Serbians took the other hostages to Bosaso, Somalia, for protection. The Russian Loyalists were assigned to cover Sandman and Gracie throughout the mission with Kamarov being their aerial spotter. Sandman used Nikolai Danilova Junior's Jeep Wrangler to drive through Mogadishu while fighting the Somalis until they reached a series of warehouses. There, Gracie pinpointed the location of chemicals and led Sandman and his guys straight to them; they were not found inside the warehouses, despite extensive searching, but they were later found aboard a Russian freighter. Sandman and his fellow soldiers, as well as Gracie and the Russian Loyalists, sneaked on board the ship and killed off the PLR crew and the Somali mercenaries guarding the cargo. Sandman later informed Overlord of the shipment and then they tried to throw it overboard (a homage to the Boston Tea Party). However the plan backfired when one of the chemical agents went off inside the ship, killing the remaining Somali defenders and the crew. Luckily, Sandman and the others had gas masks, so they survived easily. With no choice but to destroy the vessel, Sandman planted C4 on the remaining crates of chemicals and then the assault team jumped into the ocean before detonating the charges, sinking the ship and destroying the rest of the agents. Trivia *This is the third battle to depict demons, but it's the first to depict a fake depiction of Hell. *This battle also references the SAW films. *The invasion part of the battle resembles the Hamburg Invasion. *This is also the first battle to take place in Africa. Gallery More NPCs.png|From left to right: US Vice President, Gracie Miller, one of the Somali mercenaries, and Alena Vorshevsky Czech militants.png|The Czech hostages